winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winx Club Comic Series
Heres the dealio! Uhm, I suggest cleaning up and rewriting this entire page... ya.. and some of the links only show one page of the comic and bleh... There are buttons below the comic cover to turn the page. Keep that in mind. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) in i think dark bloom part 3 heres my guestion why would want stella to be dark like darkbloom by rachel bloom is not a princess i wonder why she acts like one by rachel Whenever, I try to read a comic it say this page has been deleted or removed! Fix this please.Darcyfan 23:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan 23:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan I was thinking that we should make a new page for the magazine issues themselves along with this one. What do you think? WonderBuono! (talk) 05:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay!!! The upcoming Harmonix/Sirenix comics are about to be aired! I'm so excited to see the selkies in comics! Finally Roxy manages to have a relationship with a specialist. I wonder if that Manuel will later appear in the animated series or not :D? I'll be so happy if he does :x! And about the comics' single articles, I think it'll be a very good idea if to do so. We just need to split/categorize them into seasons, and uses the format of episodes - production codes - for each comics instead of using the full name of the comics... That'll be super long! How do you all think? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Why were my revisions not accepted? Did I do something wrong? The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 23:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler I've noticed the translated names are inconsistent, mainly for the titles that are "The _____ of ________." There's "Layla's Courage" (Il Coraggio di Aisha), "Gregory's Fury" (La Furia di Gregory), "The Trix's Trap" (La Trappola delle Trix), etc. But there's also "The Test of Kyral" (L'Esame di Kyral), "The Test of Nex" (La Prova di Nex), "The First Hunter of Fate" (Il Primo Cacciatore di Fate), and others. That last one should be "The First Fairy Hunter," since it's not the English word fate but the Italian plural of fata. Anyway, I think the names should be standardized. I think any of them with a character in the title should be "So-and-So's Whatever," like "Kyral's Test" and "Nex's Test." Others like that last one could are just stylistic choices. I think "The First Fairy Hunter" sounds better than "The First Hunter of Fairies." I'm willing to change them myself, but I won't do it this time without permission. Last time, my changes weren't accepted. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 14:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler Alternate Comic Covers Uh, hey! The Tumblr page I use to add info to comics pages use different cover images for some of the comics and I was wondering if it'd be a good idea to add them to the gallery under this page. I mean, there are a lot, so the gallery might end up becoming twice its size already, but I couldn't help but ask! (SolanaCorona (talk) 04:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC)) Redirecting Links I'm a bit confused. I thought we were supposed to use the comics older pages as redirection pages so that we wouldn't have to go through the tedious process of having to relink everything like we're still doing with the Specialist page when it was changed from "Specialists." So how come all of the redirection pages have been deleted? (SolanaCorona (talk) 20:49, May 25, 2017 (UTC))